


If you let me have my way I swear I'll tear you apart

by BatteryRoulette, Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abuse of Power, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Cop Gerard Way, Expandable Baton, Finger Sucking, Frerard, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Violence, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Slash, Spanking, police Gerard Way, tattooed frank iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatteryRoulette/pseuds/BatteryRoulette, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank goes to a rave with his friend and the cops burst in and officer Way offers Frank a deal he can't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you let me have my way I swear I'll tear you apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mindchemicals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindchemicals/gifts).



> We do not own Gerard Way Frank Iero and or Ray Toro. They do not condone any thing that takes place in said fic . It is fake and not real. We made this story up.
> 
> I would like to think my coauthor and beta for helping write and edit this fic. It wouldn't be possible without you. 
> 
> I would also like to thank my good friend ghosted (mindchemicals) for help me with coming up with this and lot my fic ideas could not get through without you.

Frank checked his eye liner one last time, and brushed his long black fringe over his eyes, before stepping out of his friend James' car. They headed toward the huge warehouse looming in the distance. Frank had the flyer needed to get in clutched in his hand. The closer the two got to the building, the louder the thumping beat of the music grew. He handed his flyer to a big, bald guy, covered in tattoos, that stood at the door.  
"Five bucks kid." The man growled.  
Frank dug around in his pocket, and shoved the bill in the man's hand, before he and James went in. Once inside, he popped a tablet in his mouth, handing one to James, and then dragged his friend onto the dance floor by the arm, getting lost in the sea of bodies.  
When the ecstasy kicked in, Frank found himself grinding on guys, and touching people in the seemingly endless crowd. He found himself waving a glow-stick in the air, above his head. It was way to hot in there, and Frank was sweating, feeling the music vibrating through his body. He was rolling his hips, ass pressed on some guy's crotch, and a girl pressed against his front, as the lights flashed around him.  
Suddenly, several cops burst in, and people were scrambling everywhere.  
Frank tired to run towards an exit, but a cop stepped in his path, blocking the door. The cop had long back hair, pulled back against the nape of his neck, and was little thick around his middle, with very pale skin. He grabbed Frank, dragging him by the arm roughly, back towards the dance floor.  
"I think this one is holding Toro. I am going to search him" The cop said.  
Ray Toro, who had grown up with Gerard Way, knew exactly what the other man's intentions really were, and gave him a knowing smirk.  
Officer Way, holding the boy's arm way to tight, dragged the scared 18-year-old up the stairs. He stopped in front of a room at the top the stairs, pushing the younger man inside. Gerard slammed the door behind him, creating a loud echoing noise that made the boy wince. The 23-year-old turned to face the man behind him, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.  
"Against the wall you little punk." He ordered, shoving Frank against the hard surface with great force, making him stumble.  
Frank quickly moved to stand facing the wall, his back to the cop. Gerard reached around him, grabbing his arms, and making the shorter man put his hands against the wall.  
"Is there anything on your person which might harm me? A weapon, needles? Are there any drugs currently in your possession? " the man asked, professionally, as if he had repeated the same spill over and over, which, he probably had.  
"No" Frank answered honestly.  
Gerard patted him down, running his hands all over the over boy, as well as checking his pockets. When he was satisfied, he reached around, grabbing the boy's crotch, squeezing way to hard, before taking a step back.  
"I could take you jail, but I'm going to give you a chance to get out of this." Gerard stated.  
Frank chews his lip nervously, getting slightly more scared, as his brain rushes off in all the different directions this situation could be headed. He could feel the beads of sweat starting to roll down his back.  
"You let me have fun with you, and I let you go." the police officer offers him quirking a sculpted brow smirking.  
Frank considered the proposition. This cop wasn't much older than himself, and he was quite attractive to look at. Frank also knew that, if he got arrested, his mom would flip her shit, and if they ran drug tests on him, he'd be royally fucked.  
"Yes! OK! You can do whatever you want with me, but I walk out of here, free of any legal charges" Frank said, sounding unsure.  
"Right. If you're good, I'll let you leave, and it will be as if you were never here at all" Gerard assured him.  
Gerard reached for the Expandable Baton with the Power Tip on his duty belt. He placed the tip at Frank waist band.  
"Pull these down to your feet, boy." Frank shivered at the tone in the man's voice.  
Frank fumbled with shaking hands, as he undid his black skinny jeans, pushing them down his legs, along with his boxers,revealing his ass to the cop. Gerard let his eyes linger on the boys pale round ass, admiring it.  
"Step out them." he barked, startling Frank.  
Frank quickly stepped out of the clothes, kicking them to the side. The room wasn't bright, but it was adorned with some strands of white Christmas lights, that made Frank's skin look even paler. Gerard extended the baton, placing the end between Frank legs, rubbing his crotch with it, making him shiver. He moved it side to side, tapping the boy's inner thighs.  
"Spread your legs, kid." He commanded.  
Frank slid his feet apart, feeling exposed as he opened his legs.  
"Bend over for me." Gerard ordered.  
Using the wall for balance, the younger boy leaned over, sticking his ass out.  
"Such a nice round ass and you're pretty, too." Gerard smirks.  
He ran the tip of the baton between the boy's ass cheeks, making him shiver. He reached forward, griping Frank's ass, kneading it way to hard. Frank winced slightly at the roughness, but didn't protest.  
Gerard spread Frank's check apart, pressing the tip of his baton against the boy's tight, puckered hole. Abruptly, he shoved the tip roughly inside. Frank, startled by the violent intrusion stumbled forward a bit before stilling himself. Gerard shoved the baton in and out of him roughly several times pleased by the reaction he got out of the short man. All of a sudden, the raven haired man pulled the baton out, strapping it back onto his belt.  
Moving forward, 'till his cloth covered crotch was nearly touching Frank, Gerard pressed himself against the black haired man's back. He shoved one finger in, really roughly and dry, dragging barely a groan of pain from the boy's mouth. He leaned in, nipping the boy's ear, and licking it.  
"I-am-going-to-put-my-big-ol'-cock-in-you." Gerard said, pumping his finger brutally hard in and out of the younger man with every word.  
Frank couldn't help the moan that escaped him, legs trembling at this point.  
Gerard reached around, shoving his fingers in Frank's mouth, roughly.  
"Slick 'em up, boy, 'cause this is all the lube you're getting."  
Frank licked and sucked, swirling his tongue around the digits, wetting them the best he could. Gerard pulled them out of his mouth, shoving two of them into Frank's opening at once, scissoring them roughly, trying to open the other man up as quickly as possible.  
Gerard was already hard by the time he shoved his uniform pants down to his knees, but he still gave his member a few encouraging strokes, spreading the pre-cum leaking from his head around the rest of his length.  
He held his member straight out, rubbing the tip over the boy's tight, puckered hole. He pushed the head in, and Frank's muscles gave in pretty easily, making it clear that the boy clearly wasn't inexperienced. He gripped Frank's hips hard, slamming all the way in with one thrust, impaling the boy on his cock. He groaned very loudly at feel of the tight muscles around him. Frank let out a cry at the abrupt, painful intrusion trying to relax, but Gerard wasn't giving him any time to adjust.  
He gripped Frank's hips, nails digging into the soft flesh, as he slammed into the boy roughly, over and over. He grabbed a hand full of Frank's hair, pulling his head back, to expose the boy's neck. Leaning in, he licked the boy's throat, before biting down, hard, causing Frank to let out pained cry.  
"That's it baby. Make beautiful noises for me." Gerard panted, licking the bite.  
He reached back with one hand, and hard slaps started raining down on Frank's ass cheeks echoing in the quite room, while the other was still intertwined in the black locks, tugging at the boy's scalp.  
Frank cried out, not only from the stinging pain from the slaps on his ass, but also from the cop slamming relentlessly into him. It took him a little while to adjust, but when he did, the intrusion started to feel less painful, and the pleasure started to build up, bringing him closer and closer to his release. Soon his pained cries turned into pleasured moans, and he found himself pressing back against the cop, trying to get the man's large member to go deeper.  
"Fuck so beautiful." Gerard moaned, tugging on the boy's hair.  
"I'm going to cum in that hot little ass of yours." Gerard informed him.  
He stopped slapping the boys ass, opting for dragging his nails hard against the teenager's tattooed back leaving a trail of faint red marks, as he rammed into Frank with as much -if not more- force than before.  
He reached around, taking the other man's leaking cock in his hand, and started stroking him, in time to his own thrusts.  
Suddenly, Gerard shifted his hip, coming in to contact with Frank's sweet spot, drawing moaned cuss words from the boy. He ran his thumb over the tip of the Frank's cock making his shiver, as the older man caressed the tender head. He started moving his hand on the sensitive shaft quicker now, as he pounded into him with wild abandonment.  
"Fuck! uh uh fuck" Frank cried out.  
Gerard leaned in, biting the younger man's shoulder roughly, sinking his teeth in. That was enough to send Frank spiraling over the edge.  
He moaned long and loud, as he painted the wall of the warehouse with his cum, splattering it everywhere.  
Feeling the boy clenching his muscles around him sent Gerard over spiraling over the edge as well, and he pounded into the man as deep as he could, reaching his release.  
He pulled his cock abruptly from the abused hole, cum leaking out, running down the shorter man's thighs.  
Frank ass was throbbing and it was bit painful, but he could still feel his orgasm, humming through his skin, like electricity. He felt like applauding the man, and giving him his body, and letting him use him like a slut. He was unable to bring himself to feel shame, since this was, 100%, without question, the best sex of his short 18 years of life.  
"Are we done?" he asked as he heard the officer pulling his pants up behind him.  
"Yeah kid. I will take you outside, and let you leave." Gerard affirmed.  
Frank pulled his pants up, not evening bothering to clean the man's mess, still on his thighs.  
Gerard was standing there, arms folded. When Frank turned around, he was grabbed by the arm as Gerard started to drag him back downstairs. They were almost at the door, when Frank stopped abruptly, startling the cop. The teen stood there, looking at the man, lip between his teeth, before he decided to speak.  
"You are the best fuck I've ever had." Frank blurted out, cheeks going bright red.  
Gerard stared at him, mouth gaping in bewilderment. That was certainly the last thing he'd ever expected to hear from a boy he had used that way.  
Frank reached out, giving Gerard his arm back, so he could be lead away, but the man didn't move, leaving Frank momentarily confused.  
Suddenly his back hit the wall so hard, his breath was knocked out him, and the cop was once again pressed tightly against his front inches from his face.  
"What is your name?" he breathed against Franks lips.  
"Frank." the boy answered breathy. "I lost my ride home, and I got places to be, so I should be going." Frank said, looking at the floor.  
Once again, Gerard remained silent. He grabbed Frank's arm again, and lead him out. On the way to the his car he passed Ray.  
"Toro! I'm going to take the kid home. He lost his ride." Gerard informed his co-worker.  
Ray nodded, waving him away, as he joined some the other cops, talking to eyewitnesses to a fight.  
Gerard put Frank into his car, and shut the door. During the whole drive, neither of them spoke, other than when Frank had to give the officer his address.  
When the car pulled up at his house, around 2 am, there were no lights in any of the windows. Both men got out and as they approached the door, Frank's throat went dry, and he started to panic. The man had said he wasn't going to be arrested, he had kept that promise. Now here he was, walking him to his door and he would surely be in trouble. He knew his mom was going to be mad, and felt little angry that the cop had kind of told a lied. Frank let his head hang, as they moved towards the house. Suddenly, Frank felt a hand on his shoulder, and he was turned around face to face with Gerard.  
"This is as far as I go" he said, at the bottom of the porch stairs.  
Frank looked up at him, startled, yet relieved, when he realized that the officer really wasn't going to tell on him.  
"Stay out trouble from now on Frank." Gerard said, smiling, and turning to leave.  
"Wait." Frank exclaimed, stopping him.  
Gerard raised a questioning eyebrow at him.  
Frank dragged his toe against the ground awkwardly, not meeting the taller man's eyes.  
"I want you to fuck me like again some time." he blurted out, his blush tinting the tips of his ears.  
Gerard looked at him hard, his expression unreadable, for what seem like an eternity.  
Finally the older man reached into his pocket, rummaging around for a moment, before finally pulling out his phone. He handed it to Frank, who gladly put his number in it smiling at the cop before giving it back. Gerard took the device from the boy's small, tattooed hands, and shoved it into his pocket.  
He leaned in to kiss Frank, before walking away  
"See you soon." he said, waving at Frank with a small lopsided smile on his lips, before getting into his car, and driving away.


End file.
